the music is in the heart
by Blastvampire
Summary: Dopo aver visto la madre morire di fronte ai suoi occhi, Ichigo ha subito un forte shock che gli ha causato una trerribile malattia al cuore. Nessuno dei suoi amici è a conoscenza delle sue condizioni di salute, neanche i membri della sua Band gli "shinigami", di cui è il Vocalist. GrimmjowxIchigo ByakuyaxRenji


The music is in the heart

Audio track 0

Ichigo Kurosaki lo sapeva che gli rimaneva poco da vivere, tre mesi, quattro al massimo se non avessero trovato in fretta un cuore per lui sarebbe stata la fine. É

Non aveva detto a nessuno della sua malattia, non voleva la compassione della gente, non sopportava quando le persone gli dicevano "poverino", "mi dispiace", era una cosa che proprio non riusciva a sopportare gli venivano i nervi solo sentendo pronunciare quelle parole.

Aveva deciso anche di non approfittare del suo stato di salute per far aumentare la popolarità del suo gruppo, gli "Shinigami" di cui era il vocalist e fondatore. Non lo trovava giusto, avvantaggiare le vendite dei singoli e degli album a discapito degli altri gruppi, soprattutto per, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, un cantante da sempre loro rivale, probabilmente non gli avrebbe perdonato mai una cosa simile.

Qualsiasi persona forse avrebbe approfittato, ma lui non era come gli altri.

Avrebbe vissuto quei pochi mesi che gli restavano facendo l'unica cosa che realmente amava, il canto ed il suo complesso.

Audio track 01

**Domenica 14 Novembre, Clinica Kurokawa* ore 12:00**

Si era appena svegliato in un letto che sembrava scomodo molto più del suo. Voleva guardarsi intorno ma la vista era offuscata e per focalizzare meglio le immagini e capire dose si trovasse Ichigo dovette strofinarsi gli occhi.

Quella non era la sua camera, aveva tutta l'aria di essere un ospedale o qualcosa di simile. Com'era finito in un posto simile? Cercò di ricordarsi esattamente cosa fosse successo.

Il giorno precedente si era sentito male durante l'esibizione, era riuscito a cantare una sola canzone "Anime" ed appena era partita la musica di "Pensieri"* iniziò a sentire un forte dolore al petto.

Negli ultimi tempi gli attacchi erano sempre più frequenti ma mai avrebbe immaginato che gli potessero venire proprio durante un concerto. Prima di salire sul parco n'aveva avuto uno più leggero ed aveva prese le sue pillole, le portava sempre con se dovunque andava ma sul parco non era riuscito a prenderle e così doveva avere avuto un collasso.

«Posso entrare Kurosaki-kun?» chiese una voce maschile che conosceva fin troppo bene

Era quella del suo cardiologo , Kurokawa Shinichi, un uomo sulla cinquantina con i capelli brizzolati e occhi neri.

Lo conosceva da cinque anni, da quando il suo precedente medico era partito per l'America. Kurokawa era sempre stato un bravo chirurgo, forse il migliore del Giappone, n'aveva sempre sentito parlare bene, infatti gli era stato consigliato dal vecchio cardiologo. Era chiaro e per nulla confuso, spiegava sempre tutto con una facilità immensa anche se ormai conosceva tutti i rischi che poteva portare il suo cuore.

«Certo!» disse Ichigo

La porta si aprì e il medico entrò.

Indossava un camice bianco sotto al quale s'intravedeva una camicia azzurra, un pantalone nero.

In mano vide la cartella clinica e guardandola sembrò assumere un'aria preoccupata aveva la sensazione che le cose si stessero complicando.

«Come ti senti in questi giorni?»

«Gli attacchi stanno diventando sempre più frequenti e aumenta anche il dolore»

«Capisco… ti terremo per un paio di giorni nella mia clinica per i controlli poi ti faremmo sapere»

«Capisco» Sospirò

Ichigo ormai si era rassegnato, sapeva la fine che avrebbe dovuto fare se non avessero trovato in tempo un cuore

«Non avevi detto a nessuno di stare male vero?» non ottenne risposta alla domanda«Avrai avuto le tue ragioni, com'era preoccupato il tuo amico con i capelli azzurri, mi pare si chiami Jaegerjaques, è persino venuto qui con l'autoambulanza»

"_Cosa_?!"Pensò Ichigo stupito «Sensei* è sicuro che si trattasse proprio di lui?»

Annuì «Se vuoi lo faccio entrare, è rimasto tutta la notte sveglio ad aspettarti»

Era completamente impossibile, lui e Grimmjow non erano mai stati così in confidenza, come poteva essere preoccupato per lui ed era anche rimasto tutta la notte nella clinica?

«… si, ho una cosa da chiederli»

Il giorno precedente era sicuro di averlo visto al Pub, ma non pensava che avesse fatto qualcosa per lui , non erano nemmeno amici a parte la loro rivalità non c'era nulla che li legasse.

Qualcosa non gli tornava.

**Sabato 13 Novembre, Pub KarakuraMoster ore 22:30**

Tutto era pronto per l'esibizione degli Shinigami, gli strumenti erano tutti sul palcoscenico ed erano anche accordati, mancavo solo l'entrata in scena del vocalist.

«Ma quando arriva quel deficiente d'Ichigo!» disse una ragazza dai corti capelli neri con una vena pulsante sulla tempia. «Gli faccio vedere io! Se pensa che stiamo qui a fare i comodi suoi si sbaglia di grosso! Appena arriverà qui gli darò una bella lezione!»

«Calmati Rukia, pensa a suonare la chitarra» disse il bassista degli Shinigami, Renji Abarai.

La ragazza si volto verso l'altro, notando che era calmissimo, come anche il batterista dietro di lui. Solo lei si arrabbiava per i ritardi del vocalist? Forse gli altri due non capivano che se Ichigo avrebbe continuato così la loro reputazione sarebbe finita.

«Renji, perché sei così calmo?» domandò infine

Renji era un suo coetaneo, aveva lunghi capelli rossi che portava sempre legati, le sopracciglia allungata grazie a dei tatuaggi che Rukia definiva di pessimo gusto.

Il batterista si chiamava Byakuya Kuchiki, era ed era il fratello adottivo di Rukia. Aveva dei lunghi capelli neri e occhi scuri dello stesso colore. Era sempre freddo e distaccato dagli altri, ma a modo suo voleva bene alle persone soprattutto alla sorella.

«Vedrai che fra poco arriverà e si metterà a cantare, è fato così Ichigo, e poi non gridare altrimenti i nostri fan inizieranno ad agitarsi»

«Anche tu la pensi così Nii-Sama*?»

«Si» rispose freddamente il batterista.

Rukia sospirò. Il perché sia l'amico che il fratello erano sempre così accondiscendenti con Ichigo non l'avrebbe mai capito. I ragazzi parevano vivere in un mondo tutto loro

Con lo sguardo verso la porta del bagno la ragazza intravide la chioma arancione del cantante.

"_Ecco dov'era quel deficiente" _pensò la ragazza "_era in bagno…"_ diventò tutta rossa. Aveva pensato cosa stesse facendo dentro quella stanza, e l'idea era troppo imbarazzante, forse per lui doveva essere una specie di rituale. _"Ma a cavolo sto pensando!" _scacciò via quei pensieri, erano indecenti.

Ichigo raggiunse velocemente il palcoscenico, andando alla sua postazione.

Appena il ragazzo salì, le fan iniziamo a gridare a squarciagola i nomi dei componenti.

«Scusate il ritardo…»

«Muoviti» disse Renji. «Altrimenti questi fan inizieranno davvero a romperci i timpani»

«Iniziamo con "_Anime_" E poi con "_Pensieri_ siete d'accordo?"» propose Ichigo impugnando l'asta col microfono e prendendolo

Tutti annuirono.

Le luci si spensero completamente lasciando la sala completamente al buio. Dopo un paio di secondi iniziarono gli effetti speciali e la musica partì.

«L_e anime sono astratte, Le anime sono in tutti, Nessuno può vederle, Nessuno può sentirle» Ichigo_

_«Le anime sono in noi, Le anime sono in voi, Nessuno può percepirle, Nessuno può avvertirle» Ichigo_

_«Le anime s'incontrano, Fra loro, Le anime s'innamorarono,Fra loro» Ichigo e Rukia_

_«Noi tutti c'innamoriamo, Di un'anima compatibile con la nostra, No tutti c'innamoriamo, _

_Di un'anima che ci completi» Ichigo e Rukia_

_«Le anime s'incontrano, Fra loro, Le anime s'innamorarono,Fra loro» Ichigo e Rukia_

«L_e anime sono astratte, Le anime sono in tutti, Nessuno può vederle, Nessuno può sentirle» Ichigo_

_«Ma sai che prima o poi, Anche tu troverai l'anima, Che più si addice, Al tuo modo di essere» Ichigo_

Per tutta la durata della canzone, le ragazze non avevano fatto altro che gridare come oche per farsi notare dai tre membri di sesso maschile, mentre i ragazzi avevano fischiato verso Rukia per attirare la sua attenzione.

Alcuni avevano anche lanciato degli oggetti, ai suoi piedi il vocalist aveva trovato un peluche raffigurante se stesso. Sorrise, qualcuno era così bravo da sapere realizzare una sua caricatura in una maniera tanto graziosa, lo lasciò sul suolo, lo avrebbe preso appena sarebbe finito il concerto

Iniziò a guardarsi intorno per vedere se riusciva a trovare chi l'aveva buttato ma nulla, c'erano troppe ragazze.

Mentre osservava in giro vide una chioma azzurra tirata su con quello che sembrava essere un litro di gel. Stava ridendo sotto i baffi, quanto odiava quando quel tipo assumeva quell'espressione. Poi cosa ci faceva in quel locale? Era sicuro che la loro fosse l'ultima esibizione, molto probabilmente era andato solo per deriderlo.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques era solo un rivale, da tanti anni ormai, già dai tempi delle superiori quando aveva fondato insieme a dei suoi compagni il complesso. –A quei tempi non c'era Byakuya poiché era occupata da un altro compagno che si trasferì– andavano allo stesso istituto ed erano sempre stati in competizioni, soprattutto nei festival scolastici. Odiava il sorriso che alcune volte vedeva sul volto dell'altro, odiava il modo in cui lo guardava, sembrava quasi che lo volesse deridere e farlo passare per un patetico-

Doveva smetterla di provare quell'odio, al suo cuore quel sentimento negativo non faceva affatto bene, specialmente in quel momento che stava avendo una terribile fitta e non poteva prendere le pillole. Non riuscì a farlo in tempo, crollò sul palcoscenico senza che potesse fare altro.

«Ichigo?!» disse Rukia avvicinandosi all'amico «Cosa ti prende?! Qualcuno chiami un'ambulanza Ichigo sta male» disse al microfono del ragazzo.

Grimmjow appena aveva sentito la notizia dalla voce amplificata di Rukia andò dal suo rivale.

«Jaegerjaques? Cosa ci fai qui?» disse Rukia stupita.

«Zitta!»

Da un po' di tempo Grimmjow aveva notato che Ichigo di nascosto prendeva sempre strane pillole, inizialmente pensava potesse trattarsi di droghe, ma non credeva che fosse tipo da fare qualcosa di simile. Si ricordò che una volta l'aveva visto entrare nella clinica di un Cardiologo, aveva pensato che fosse andato a trovare qualche suo parente, non immaginava minamene invece che invece fosse lui l'ammalato.

Sentiva una strana sensazione dentro, un vuoto immenso, cosa sarebbe stato per lui la vita senza Ichigo? Non riusciva ad immaginarlo e non voleva nemmeno che una cosa simile le potesse accadere. Doveva fare qualcosa per lui e l'unica cosa che gli veniva in mente era un massaggio cardiaco.

«Vieni qui!» ordinò il cantante a Rukia «Dobbiamo sbrigarci a fare un massaggio cardiaco e la respirazione bocca a bocca»

«Co…Co…cosa…» disse la chitarrista Imbarazzata «Re…spi…respirazione»

Rukia non aveva il coraggio di farlo, era troppo imbarazzante baciare qualcuno davanti ai loro fan, avrebbero pensato sicuramente che fra loro due ci fosse qualcosa ma a lei quella testa arancione non sarebbe mai piaciuto.

Grimmjow vendo l'esitazione della ragazza la prese con forza per il braccio portala vicino alla bocca di Ichigo «Muoviti! Al mio tre apri la sua bocca . Uno… Due… Tre…»

Rukia cercò di fare del suo meglio, come anche Grimmjow .

Il cantante non pensava di poter essere geloso di quella tappetta, avrebbe voluto essere al posto di quella ragazza, appoggiare le labbra su quelle di Ichigo e aiutarlo a respirare, ma era meglio che non si faceva prendere dagli strani pensieri che gli giravano per la testa.

I medici entrarono bruscamente nel Pub, tutti i ragazzi fecero spazio per farli passare. Portarono la barella sul palcoscenico dove trovarono i tre membri degli Shinigami più Grimmjow.

«È lui il paziente?» domandò uno dei dottori

Rukia annui

Spostarono Ichigo e guardarono i ragazzi in volto.

«Cosa gli è successo?» domandò un medico

«Non lo sappiamo, improvvisamente si è accasciato a terra» disse Renji «Gli hanno fatto un massaggio cardiaco»

«Il polso è un po' irregolare, dobbiamo potarlo subito in Ospedale» disse l'altro

«Kurokawa… forse è meglio portarlo alla clinica Kurokawa…» disse Grimmjow «Una volta l'ho visto entrare in quell'edificio… penso che abbia seri problemi cardiaci…l'ho anche visto delle volte prendere dei farmaci»

I tre ragazzi guardarono il cantante quasi con aria sospetta. Come faceva a sapere cos'avesse Ichigo, a loro non aveva parlato di nulla nemmeno una volta. Era impossibile che avesse detto qualcosa a Grimmjow fra di loro non c'era mai stato un rapporto di confidenza.

«Ok, uno di voi può venire con noi? Così ci aiuterà anche a rintracciare i suoi parenti»

Rukia avrebbe voluto andare lei, voleva chiedere informazioni ad Ichigo, ma fu preceduta da Grimmjow.

«Verrò io...» disse avviandosi coi medici alla clinica.


End file.
